Magia al anochecer
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Bella siempre había adorado los cuentos de hadas y seres mágicos que su madre siempre la contaba antes de dormir cuando era pequeña.Ahora es adulta y huerfana y nunca imagino que esos tontos cuentos eran verdad y que una leyenda de esas contaba su futuro
1. Magia al anochecer

Ayer prometí alguna sorpresa ¿verdad? Pues aquí está. Es la adaptación de un cuento que acabo de presentar a un concurso de cuentos que se celebra en Madrid (España). Espero que les guste. En cuanto suba el original a mi blog os dejaré el link para que, si quereís, podaís leer la historia real.

* * *

Puede que se vayan a reir de mi, pero tengo unas ganas locas de gritar, el motivo: YA TENGO LA COFRE DE LUNA NUEVA CON EL DVD Y LO DEMÁS y alguna k otra cosita más xD

* * *

_**Magia al anochecer**_

_Cuenta una antigua leyenda que la oscuridad y los Hijos del Mal acabarían con los tres reinos mágicos, sumiéndolos en una eterna oscuridad y obligando a sus criaturas a huir, y eso fue lo que pasó._

_El primer reino en caer fue Bondonor, el reino del bosque, lugar en el que los elfos, enanos, driades, faunos, unicornios y licántropos habitaban felices y en paz cuidando de su medio, hasta la llegada de la oscuridad y de los basiliscos, las gorgonas y las nagas (Hijos del Mal cuyo elemento es la tierra), los cuales destrozaron todo a su paso obligando a los habitantes de Bondonor a huir, pero eso no fue todo, las malvadas nagas, las cuales odiaban a muerte a los licántropos, no pararon hasta convertir a todo licántropo en huargo, condenando a los humanos que habitaban en el licántropo a una eterna encarcelación en si mismos._

_Adluz, reino del aire, y Miradia, reino del agua, no se libraron de esta guerra en la que la luz perdía y la oscuridad ganaba. Las arpías y mantícoras (Hijos del Mal cuyo elemento es el aire) acabaron con Adluz y sus habitantes (sílfides y pegasos). Y las hidras, los kappas y el leviatán (Hijo del Mal, cuyo elemento es el agua) acabaron con Miradia y sus habitantes (sirenas, ninfas y tritones)._

_Pero cuando los habitantes de los tres reinos creían todo perdido, el árbol mágico habló por última vez, regalándoles a todos su última profecía antes de morir:_

"_La princesa regresará_

_y la luz a los tres reinos devolverá._

_Un corazón roto obtendrá_

_y con sus lágrimas,_

_su amor en la batalla encontrará_

_hasta que, finalmente_

_luz y oscuridad convivirán_

_como siempre debió ser_

_y siempre será."_

_Ahora, los habitantes ocultos de los tres reinos mágicos, esperan con paciencia la llegada de su princesa, la princesa de luz, la hija de los tres reinos, la que los salvará de aquella eterna oscuridad._

----

Era increíble que, después de dieciocho años, Bella aun oyera en su mente, justo antes de dormir, la voz de su madre narrando aquella historia que siempre contaba antes de dormir junto con su "_Buenas noches princesa_" que susurraba antes de que cayera en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero Bella ya no era aquella niña de seis años pequeña, tímida y triste, asustada por la inexplicable muerte de su padre. No, ella era una adulta de veinticuatro años que había conseguido hacerse con un buen puesto como periodista del periódico The New York Times y había ahorrado suficiente como para poder comprarse un pequeño apartamento cerca de del precioso y mágico Central Park.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra… _magia_. ¿Qué era la _magia_? La _magia_ para ella no existía, no al menos desde que presenció la muerte de su madre con tan solo diez años.

Sus asesinos habían sido lo bastante estúpidos como para no ver el doble fondo que poseía el armario en el que ella se encontraba escondida, desde el cual pudo ver, a través de una pequeña grieta en la madera, como su madre caía al suelo, pálida, muerta y sin vida, incluso creyó ver unas figuras oscuras moverse pero la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de la cocina la cegó y lo tomó como parte de su imaginación. Desde entonces nunca más se permitió pensar en ese tipo de cosas fantástica. Pero, al parecer, lo fantástico no quería abandonarla.

Bella se levantó y vistió. Sabía que era las once y media de la madrugada.

Sabía que mañana tenía que trabajar.

Sabía que sería un día duro.

Pero también sabía que si intentaba volver a dormir, la voz de su madre volvería a aparecer junto a ese estúpido cuento.

Salió y recorrió las frías calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a Central Park. Caminó y caminó. Eso era lo que más la gustaba de aquel lugar: caminar por aquel precioso y amplio parque.

A lo lejos divisó que un coche tirado por caballos blancos se iba acercando hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ella parada. El conductor la ofreció subir, pero Bella negó alegando no tener dinero, lo cual era cierto. Pero el elegante señor la ofreció dar una vuelta gratis, a lo que a no pudo negarse ya que ella siempre deseó, desde que llegó a Nueva York, el montar en uno de aquellos preciosos coches que recorrían Central Park.

---

-_Princesa… princesa_… princesa, despierte, ya hemos llegado –oyó que una voz la llamaba y abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida durante el paseo, pero… espera ¿la habían llamado princesa?

-Al fin despierta, estábamos muy preocupados por usted, no despertaba –dijo otra voz tranquilla.

_La princesa regresará_

_y la luz a los tres reinos devolverá._

Bella miró a su alrededor, sin comprender, y lo que encontró la dejó asombrada.

Ya no estaba en el coche de caballos de Central Park, ya no estaba en central Park, ni siquiera estaba en Nueva York.

Se encontraba en una enorme y mullida… ¿hoja? O al menos eso parecía y estaba en una habitación blanca, como la de los hospitales pero cien mil veces más acogedora que aquellas simples y frías habitaciones con olor a desinfectante.

Y, obviamente, no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba una… ¿una sílfide? Sí, eso, una sílfide.

Se pellizcó pensando que estaba soñando de nuevo pero la hermosa criatura seguía ahí y a su lado se encontraba ¿el conductor del coche? ¿Desde cuando los conductores tenían patas de cabra?

Eso era, si sus antiguos conocimientos no la fallaban, un fauno.

_No, esto no puede ser real_, no, se dijo a si misma mentalmente aun a pesar de saber que aquello que estaba viviendo era cierto.

Después de un buen rato, Bella comprendió –gracias a la ayuda de una driade- que todo lo que estaba viviendo era cierto, que todo lo que su madre le contaba de pequeña era real, que las criaturas mágicas existían y que, el cuento que tanto escuchaba de pequeña era completamente cierto y que ella era la princesa que todos esperaban…

Pero esa última parte era la que peor podía comprender… ella no podía ser una princesa, ella no era valiente, no sabía luchar, no…

Tubo que salir de aquella… ¿casa-árbol? Sí eso, tubo que salir de aquella casa-árbol a dar una vuelta para poder despejarse.

Caminó entre los enormes y gigantescos árboles de aquel extraño y nuevo mundo. Se sentó entre las raíces de un árbol y observó el cielo estrellado hasta que un ruido en el bosque la puso alerta y se levantó rápida como el rayo, lo cual la extrañó ya que ella en realidad era chica muy patosa.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo con voz calmada, aunque, en realidad, estaba muerta de miedo.

-Tranquila princesa –dijo la suave voz de un apuesto chico-. ¿Me permite acompañarla? –preguntó educadamente señalando las raíces del árbol en las que Bella había estado sentada anteriormente.

Bella asintió y se sentó dejando un espacio para aquel desconocido, el cual no debería tener más de veintiséis años.

Estuvieron hablando durante toda la noche, bueno, allí siempre era de noche.

Bella le contó a Edward (así se decía llamar el chico) lo que hacía en aquel extraño lugar.

Edward, en cambio, la contó cómo era la vida en los tres reinos (ya que el estaba condenado a servir al Mal), no estaba tan mal una vez que uno se acostumbraba a aquella eterna oscuridad la cual era mejor que vivir junto a su padre, el cual lo había hecho aprender a luchar para poder ocupar su puesto en un futuro muy próximo.

Justo antes de que Bella pudiese escuchar como la llama Alice, una de las ninfas con las que convivía en aquel extraño lugar, Edward se despidió con un simple hasta pronto, prometiendo a Bella que pronto se verían.

Nada más regresar a la casa-árbol se enteró de que la oscuridad y los Hijos del Mal que ahora gobernaban en los tres reinos, iban a tener un nuevo príncipe oscuro, el cual sería coronado hoy al mediodía (Bella había empezado a diferenciar entre noche y día en aquella eterna noche que reinaba por todos los reinos, y todo gracias a Rosalie, una amable ninfa que se había molestado en explicarla todo sobre el que ahora era su mundo) y que ellos, el pueblo de la luz, tenían que prepararse para la futura batalla.

---

Cuando cayó la noche, Bella volvió al mismo árbol en el cual se había encontrado, la noche anterior, a Edward. Y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrárselo allí, sentado entre las raíces de enorme árbol, esperándola.

Esa noche, al igual que la anterior y las siguientes noches, estuvieron hablando de ellos, de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus miedos y temores… incluso se contaban cuentos de miedo e intercambiando las historias de Bella (las cuales trataban sobre las locuras que ella y sus amigas vivían en aquel orfanato) por las de Edward (las cuales trataban sobre como era la vida en la oscuridad).

Los días pasaron y, por las mañanas, cuando Bella no estaba con Edward, se encontró a sí misma pensando en él.

Sí, se había enamorado de aquel muchacho, se había enamorado perdidamente y mientras todo ser mágico viviente en la casa-árbol se preparaba para la próxima batalla contra el lado oscuro, ella y Edward se veían cada noche, sin excepción alguna ya que, aunque Edward nunca lo admitiera, también se había enamorado de aquella hermosa princesa.

Las dos noches antes de la gran batalla, Bella acudió puntual al punto de reunión con Edward, pero ninguna de aquellas dos noches apareció Edward. Y así fue hasta el día de la batalla.

_Un corazón roto obtendrá_

Elfos, dríades, enanos, faunos y unicornios corrieron al que anteriormente fue su bosque, a Bondonor, mientras que sílfides y pegasos corrieron hacía Adluz al igual que las sirenas, ninfas y los tritones, los cuales acudieron a Miradia, el reino del agua.

-Bien, aquí tenéis a vuestra princesa, espero no defraudaros –susurró Lena y se dirigió al centro de batalla en el cual la esperaba el nuevo príncipe, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Edward

.

-No, no puede ser –dijo mientras negaba.

-Princesa –dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia y tomando su mano para depositar un cálido beso en ella-. Siento esto Bella, pera las cosas son como tienen que ser –dijo Edward de manera fría y severa, sin rastro ya del amor que había sentido por ella.

Bella gritó y de su espalda salieron dos enormes y brillantes alas de luz idénticas a las que las hadas poseían, solo que más grandes al igual que Edward, el cual había extendido sus alas negras y oscuras cual carbón. Ambos cogieron sus espadas y comenzó la batalla.

Edward y Bella fintaban, atacaban, defendía… más que una guerra del bien contra el mal parecía un baile.

Finalmente, con un despiste de Bella, Edward la empujo provocando que la espada de Bella saliera volando y la espada de Edward se posara en el cuello de una desprotegida Bella.

-¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¿A qué esperas? –gritó Bella sin poder contener ya sus lágrimas de dolor.

_y con sus lágrimas,_

-No… no puedo –susurró Edward.

Su espada tembló y cayó al suelo, lejos de Bella.

-¿Por qué? –susurró Bella mientras veía como Edward caía sobre sus rodillas quedando frente a ella.

-Porque… porque yo… yo te amo Bella, todo este tiempo… has conseguido que mi corazón lata por alguien y ese alguien eres tú. Matarte sería un suicidio, porque matarte a ti sería como matar a mi corazón y sin corazón, Bella, no se puede vivir –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_su amor en la batalla encontrará_

-Tú… ¿Tú de verdad me quieres? –preguntó Bella incrédula.

-Más que eso Bella. Yo te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie –dijo Edward.

Y, sin poder aguantar el impulso, Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Edward y dejó que sus labios se unieran en un beso perfecto donde no importaba lo demás, solo ellos.

Una luz los envolvió a ambos y todos dejaron de luchar, se miraron los unos a los otros y se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era un error, un gran error…

_hasta que, finalmente_

_luz y oscuridad convivirán_

---

-_Bella… princesa, amor… _-oyó una voz a lo lejos, aquella voz tan familiar, la voz del hombre por el cual estaría dispuesta a darlo todo.

-Lo siento –susurró abriendo los ojos, se había quedado dormida durante el paseó por Central Park.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Edward. Pero… ¿cómo no soñar con el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso? –sonrió Bella mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que los labios de Edward rozasen los suyos nuevamente.

_como siempre debió ser_

_y siempre será._

Bella adoraba el cuento que su madre siempre contaba antes de dormirse, pero nunca imaginó que acabase así, de esta forma. Pero, a pesar de todo, le gustaba, le gustaba su propio cuento ya que en la guerra de la luz contra las oscuridad solo hay un ganador y ese ganar… es el amor.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_**Simplemente quiero tu opinión:**_

**Si te a gustado...**

**Si ha sido horroroso...**

**Si le faltaba acción...**

**Si ha parecido muy corto... **(eso tiene explicación: una de las normas del concurso dice que si se participa con un cuento, este no puede tener más de 5 hojas de duración)

**Si quieres que lo convierta en fic **(reescribirlo solo que por capítulos, creo que es lo que voy ha hacer con la historia original)

**Um... no sé, _lo primero que se te ocurra... ¿es mucho pedir?_**

_**Solo pido eso: un review, tu review...**_

* * *

sí te a gustado esto... puede que también te gusten:

**Mi Historia De Amor: **Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando me sentía completamente feliz y amada... aquel accidente lo arruina todo. Intento no romperme y lidiar con lo que cargo, con un amigo-lobo, con una nueva familia de vampiro y con el regreso de mi peor pesadilla.

**Incomplete: **One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**The Last Bullett: **The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?: **Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**The Triplets: **Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparezcan?

**Retrieving my past: **Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

* * *

BESAZOS Y ABRAZOS ENORMES


	2. Diccionario

Info. de la Wikipedia:

**Driade**: hada de los bosques

**Basilisco**: criatura mitológica, en el siglo VIII se le consideraba una serpiente con cuernos y una mancha, con forma de corona, en la frente.

**Gorgona**: en la mitología griega era considerado un monstruo femenino, su poder era tan grande que quien la mirase quedaba petrificado.

**Naga**: en la mitología son consideradas como seres o semidioses con forma de serpiente, actualmente son consideradas una especie de hadas malvadas.

**Huargo o wargo**: criatura fantástica semejante a un lobo, pero más inteligente y más grande.

**Arpía**: según la mitología eran hermosas mujeres haladas.

Mantícora: criatura mitológica, un tipo de quimera con cabeza humana con cuerpo rojo y cola de dragón o escorpión. Según algunos cuentos he historias puedo volar.

**Sílfides**: hada del aire.

**Pegaso**: animal mitológico, caballo con alas.

**Hidras**: monstruo acuático mitológico de cinco, seis o siete cabezas y con forma de serpiente.

**Kappa**: pequeño humanoide con forma de rana del tamaño de un niño. Su cara tiene aspecto de tortuga. Suelen ser personajes malos en los cuentos japoneses.

**Leviatán**: bestia marina del antiguo testamento

**Sirena**: seres fabulosos de la mitología griega, hada de los mares

**Ninfa**: hada de las fuentes

**Tritón**: según la mitología griega es el hijo de Poseidón y Anfítrite, suele ser representado como la versión masculina de una sirena.


End file.
